TodayTommorow's 50 Word Challenge
by Maddie-the-Cattie
Summary: A series of Seddie one-shots in compliance to TodayTommorow's 50 Word Challenge. See each story for individual summaries, ratings, and genres. No story over rating T.


**Ok, so, I have decided to do TodayTommorow's 50 Word Challenge. I already some wacky, creative ideas. Now, I'm coming out of a writer's block, so cut this some slack... Oh, and this is a note to TodayTommorow, if you are reading it. Is this long enough? If it's not, let me know, so I can make the future stories longer. Disclaimer: I own not iCarly.**

**Summary: Sam and Freddie had some issues with potatoes on that summer day in Seattle...**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Humor/Friendship**

**1. Potatoes**

_Sam's Perspective_

It was a sunny Seattle afternoon. School had just let out for summer last week. Carly and Spencer left for Yakima to spend two weeks with thier grandfather. To be honest, I would rather spend the day with Fredlumps than with that crazy guy.

Which brings us to my situation... So, I had nowhere to go, or nothing to do. I was bored out of my mind, okay? _So... _I turned my options over in my head: Spend the day here, watching my mom and Bob, her new boyfriend, drunkenly make-out, and possibly more—I shuddered at the thought—or I can go to... Gulp... Freddie's.

_Well... _Seeing as... Freddie isn't going to fill my mind with disturbing, disgusting images... Hopefully, anyway... I took my second option. Hey, desperate times call for desperate measures!

So, I grabbed my phone, stuck it in my jean's pocket, and, as I was walking out the door, shouted, "Bye Mom, Bob! Going to Bushwell!"

It was hot that day. I should have gotten myself a bottle of water, but, hey, I'm Sam. I don't think things through... It wasn't long before the back of my neck became moist in sweat. And you know something? Seattle Summers sure are crazy. I saw a hobo who dropped a crate of potatoes from who-knows-where on the ground, a mom who was trying to keep all her 7 dogs, 2 cats, and 3 children under control at the same time, and a group of Greek obsessed nerds dressed as various Gods and Goddesses from Greek mythology heading to the Greek festival not to far from where I lived on my way.

Eventually, I arrived to the apartment building, to be greeted by a rather grumpy Lewbert... Is it me, or has his wart gotten bigger?

I took the elevator up to the 8th floor, and walked on to Freddie's apartment. Once there, I knocked on his door, and my _God_, you should have seen his face when he saw me! It was like an overly dramatic mixture of shock, fear, and what I assume was supposed to be intimidation... _As if _he could intimidate me!

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

I pushed him out of the way and walked on in. "Your house was the only place that had food," I said. It wasn't a lie—My mom doesn't have the money to keep food in her fridge.

"You know, you didn't have to push me...," Freddison said.

"I don't _have_ to do a lot of things, Fredichini..."

He just rolled his eyes.

I went to his fridge, grabbed a fruit punch—Ah, cold, cold HEAVEN!—opened the drink, and took a long gulp from it.

I walked back into Freddie's living room, and plopped myself down on his couch. He sighed and sat down next to me.

I then noticed that Freddie was playing a _video-game_...

"Uh, wow, Freddork, I didn't know you—Is that a broccoli man?" I cocked my head to the side, trying to comprehend what kind of a video-game had a broccoli man on it.

He took a deep, hesitant breath. "It's the only video game my mom lets me play."

"What _is _it?" I asked.

"_Attack of the Ninja Vegetables 2_..."

I just stared at him, and he held up his hands in surrender.

"Speaking of Ms. Crazy-Pants, where is your mom?" I asked.

"She's at work," Frednerd replied.

"And she'd leave you alone... With a girl?" I asked, shocked.

"Frankly, Sam, she didn't know you were coming," he replied, logically, of course.

So, I sat there, and I watched him play his nerdish game. I couldn't stop myself from laughing... A lot. And, believe it or not, Freddie laughed with me as he played. "It's so stupid...." I heard him mutter under his breath. However, he played on. I assumed there wasn't much more his freakish mother allowed him to do here.

Apparently, here's how the video game went... You played a little boy of about 10 who is a vegetable fanatic. When he wakes up one morning, however, all the vegetables in his fridge have come to life to get revenge on the boy for eating all their friends and family...

Yeah, I think you get the picture...

It went from broccoli to carrot to corn to squash to asparagus to brustle-sprouts to lettuce to green beans to something called _okra_... And then, finally came the potato stage...

Oh, God, that potato was fearsome! It literally breathed _fire _from its _mouth_! And the defense of this thing was so high... What, with a potato's rough, strong, skin and all. Freddie didn't last but maybe 2 and a half minutes against the potato!

He sat there, open-mouthed. He was doing so well! I couldn't even laugh at him for his miserable failure. I mean, _come on_! A potato that breathes _fire_!

"Let me try," I offered. He nodded and handed me the remote. From watching him, I knew the controls, so I didn't need to ask.

However, I only lasted for about 30 seconds...

Freddie sighed and groaned. "How can a potato be so hard?"

"I know..." I replied.

"Hmm, let's think... All the vegetables have a weakness, right?"

"Yeah..."

"_So... _What is a potato weak to?"

"I don't know, water?"

"Well, it does breath fire, but then again... You always have to run water over a potato to wash off the dirt..."

"Dirt?"

"Yeah, potatoes grow underground, so they'll have dirt all over them when they're harvested."

"Well, if potatoes grow underground, then, do you suppose that maybe they'd be weak to sunlight?"

Freddie grinned, and shouted, "That's it!"

"What's it?" I asked.

"Sunlight!"

"But, do you even have anything that involves... _Sunlight_?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

Freddie opened up his storage on the game, and equipped his character with the Sunlight Sword.

"Now, let's try it!" Freddie said.

I leaned forward in anticipation.

Freddie started back up the level with one life left... I hope I was right!

Well, it turns out I wasn't. Freddie slashed at the fierce potato with his Sunlight Sword, and it did hardly any damage, like the rest of the weapons. He tried his best, but soon, he lost his last life, and it was game over.

I don't know why, but I found myself apologizing when he groaned in frustration.

"Oh, I'm not mad at you," he said, getting up and turning the game off. "That's the thing with video-games. You have to learn from trial or error."

"Yeah, but I'm the one who suggested it."

"Yes, well... It was pretty logical. Impressively logical," he commented.

For some reason, I found myself smiling at him.

"You want to go see what's for lunch?" he asked.

"What, we can't just go to the Groovie Smoothie?" I asked. Lord knows I don't want to eat Ms. Benson food... Fish casserole? I mean, come on!

"No, that's one rule my mom has... 'Don't go anywhere unless I know where you are.'" He imitated her voice in a funny, high-pitched tone that made me laugh.

"Dude, just leave a note on the counter in case she gets back."

"'...And I don't want you to leave me a note,'" he replied in the same tone. "'For all I know, someone could have forged your handwriting, kidnapped you, and took you to the Arctic to sell for child labor.'"

I chuckled. "Dude, what?"

"Yeah, I don't know..."

"Okay, Freddie, really. You have to have some rebellion in you. I mean, you're a teenage _boy_ for crying out loud."

"Well, for the first time in years," Freddie said, "there is absolutely nothing that I can eat that wouldn't involve me using the microwave, oven, and/or stove..."

"So, given she finds out, use the argument that you were starving to death."

He stared at me and grinned. "You know, you're right. Besides, I do need some, 'Vitamin D'." He added the "Vitamin D" on for good measure. I smirked.

"Let's go!"

So we walked across the street to the Groovie Smoothie, together. _Alone. _Earning some rather confused, shocked, and relatively scared glances from some of our classmates who happened to be out and about at that time.

We sat down at a table, and Freddie went to order us some hamburgers, fries, and smoothies. God, I would feel _so _much more comfortable if this didn't feel so much like a date!

Freddie sat down with our food, and for some reason, I could tell he felt awkward, too. We felt stares from people who probably watched iCarly... So, to break that awkwardness and _only_ to break that awkwardness, this time, anyway, I punched him in the mouth. Obviously, he got it, and muttered, "Thanks...," when the people who were staring went back to their business.

We continued on our lunch when T-Bo came up. "Oh, well if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Benson out on a date!"

Freddie scowled, and I stared at him. "We are not on a date," I clarified.

"Well, then what are you--" Freddie intterupted, saying, "Carly's on vacation."

T-Bo got it, fortunately for us.

"Don't you have something to sell?" I asked.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot!" I held up a stick of, you guessed it, potatoes.

"I know one thing," I said, remembering the hobo and the video game. "I am sure sick of potatoes!"

Freddie laughed, and T-Bo gave me a confused glance.

**So, did you enjoy it? XD I tried to be creative with the theme of, "Potatoes." Please review? Pretty please?**


End file.
